The Gift of Gum
The Gift of Gum is the final episode from season four and the one hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the series. In this episode, Patrick gives SpongeBob a glob of gum for Best Friends Day. Plot On "Best Friend's Day", Patrick gives SpongeBob an enormous wad of used gum he's amassed over his entire lifetime (fondly referred to as "Gummy"), and SpongeBob finds it a better gift than his own (a robotic butler). However, when he takes it inside, he realizes how disgusting it was, and it even starts to scare him, with a pair of underpants crawling out of the gum and saying in a demonic voice, "You're not Patrick!" First, SpongeBob tries to throw it away, but Patrick catches him in doing so, and he says that he was dressing it up with the garbage can. Later, SpongeBob tries to bury Gummy, but Patrick catches him again, and he says that he dug the hole to be able to look at Gummy from below. Patrick insists that it must be displayed properly, and places it above SpongeBob's doorway. SpongeBob next tries to dispose of it in the night, and in the process frees several people who were literally trapped inside it. He tries to pull Gummy off of his house, and fails, destroying the ball and getting stuck to it in the process. The next day, Sandy visits SpongeBob's house to see it covered in the sticky remains of Gummy, with SpongeBob hanging above his doorway. She tries to free him by lassoing a piece of Gummy onto a passing truck, which is almost able to pull it away, but is ultimately pulled in by it, hitting SpongeBob's house and causing the gum to explode, completely covering the houses of SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick, and trapping Squidward and Sandy as well. Patrick then appears, and SpongeBob tells him he can have Gummy back. Patrick then wolfs down all of the gum making him obese, freeing SpongeBob, his friends and their houses. However, he then hiccups a massive bubble, which explodes and covers the whole town in gum. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward *Gary *Harold *Bill *Sally *Ralph] *Lenny *Robo 2.1 *Gummy Locations *SpongeBob's House *Patrick's Rock *Squidward's House Notes *The German title, "Gummilein", is also to the German name of Gummy. *Originally, the writers planned to color the gum blue instead of pink. *This is one of the episodes that aired on the Patrick for President marathon. *When SpongeBob was trying to tell Patrick something about Gummy, he decided to tell another lie because if he told Patrick the truth, then it will hurt Patrick's feelings. *The truck driver's steering wheel is on the right side, meaning it's a foreign car. *This is the second time Sandy says "That's Crazy Talk"; the first time was "I Had an Accident". Cultural References *The name of this episode is a reference to "The Gift of the Magic". *Robo 2.1 is similar to C-3PO from Star Wars as he has a similar voice and said a similar phrase to C-3PO's when introduced in the episode. *At the end, during the cleaning of the gum, Patrick ate some of the gum like Pac-Man. Errors *SpongeBob drives a bulldozer in this episode, but he doesn't have a driver's license and still doesn't know how to drive. *When SpongeBob "steals" Gummy and gets trapped, he was wearing a burglar outfit. However, when Sandy sees him trapped, he was wearing his normal clothes. *After Sandy gets her hand stuck in the gum, she takes her hand back out when she saw the truck passing by, as if her hand was never stuck in the first place. *The truck driver calls his truck, "Old Blue" even though it's red. *Before he "steals" Gummy, he looks over to Patrick's rock, but Squidward's house was nowhere in sight. *After Gummy explodes onto SpongeBob's house, all of the nasty trash stuck to it disappeared. *When SpongeBob shows his present to Patrick, Patrick's mouth disappears. *Towards the end of the episode, SpongeBob says that it's still best friends day, this is inaccurate because a night had passed. *When SpongeBob puts Gummy away in the rubbish bin, the dirty pizza and other dirty stuff disappear. *When everything gets covered in gum, the flower on Sandy's helmet swapped sides. *During the opening shot (including near the ending), the windows of SpongeBob's house and the chimneys are on the wrong side of his house. *Patrick destroyed his rock to get Gummy out to SpongeBob. The next time there's an outside scene, his rock was back the way it was. *When Patrick gets ready to go home in the beginning, Gummy was a lot smaller than usual. *Before SpongeBob gives Gummy back to Patrick, he tells him that it's still Best Friends Day. However, the episode took place over two days. This error was further reinforced by SpongeBob saying "Well, it's still Best Friends Day" close to the end of the episode. As a result, SpongeBob could've been trying to trick Patrick into taking Gummy back, or Best Friends Day was a multi-day holiday. *When Spongebob was raiding his closet, a baseball lands on the floor near Gary and then disappears. Transcript *''rock opens up and a giant ball of pink gum rises up from the ground and Patrick was holding it'' *'Patrick:' Best Friends Day. Best Friends Day. Best Friends Day. Best Friends Day. giggles *'SpongeBob:' Patrick! Happy Best Friend...whoa. *'Patrick:' This chewing gum is my most beloved possession, and I'm giving it to my bestest friend, on Best Friends Day. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, I am truly honored and... cries *'Patrick:' What's wrong, buddy? *'SpongeBob:' You got me such an amazing gift, and all I got you was...that. robot comes out *'Robo 2.1:' Greetings. I am Robo 2.1, your personal robot servant. I am proficient in providing over 250,000 creature comforts. Would you care for a pastry? a pastry into Patrick's mouth *'Patrick:' Yum. Sweet, hot, and juicy. SpongeBob, this is a great gift. *'SpongeBob:' Well, thanks for your appreciation, Patrick, but it's no giant, old, used ball of gum. *'Patrick:' Aww, don't be so hard on yourself, SpongeBob. I love my gift. In fact, I'll go play with it right now. Come on, Robo. *'Robo 2.1:' Coming, Master Patrick. *'Patrick:' Oh, SpongeBob, you don't mind if I say good-bye to Gummy, do you? *'SpongeBob:' No, not at all. *'Patrick:' Thanks. Good-bye, Gummy. You be good to SpongeBob, you hear? his finger in the ball of gum and it squirts out water on Patrick I love you, too, Gummy. it Well, he's all yours. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, majestic and much masticated Gummy, although I am not worthy to be in your presence, may my humble abode please you. to push the giant ball of gum in his house. Breaks his arms in half in the process Oh, you sure a re a big boy, aren't you. Ooh. Hey, I know how to handle this. With a little karate. Hyah! the giant ball of gum into his pineapple. Crawls out using his legs Ooh. Oh, Gummy, what a beautiful centerpiece you make. With your dirty sock and used toothbrush, flies, and moldy pizza. and almost barfs Get a hold of yourself, SpongeBob. It's not so bad. After all, it is a gift from Patrick. pair of underwear come out of the gum and crawls onto SpongeBob *'Underwear:' You're not Patrick. screams and runs into another room *'SpongeBob:' I'm sorry, Patrick, but your gift has got to go. to SpongeBob taking the ball of gum out of the garage and holds it up Good-byee, stinkball. See ya never. it on top of his garbage can *'Patrick:' Hey, SpongeBob, whatcha doing? carrys Patrick on a mattress *'Robo 2.1:' It appears that he is throwing Gummy away. *'Patrick:' What? Is that true? *'SpongeBob:' No way, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Well, how do you explain this? to Gummy on the garbage can *'SpongeBob:' Well, you see, I liked Gummy and I decided to dress him up. the garbage can top on Gummy Isn't this a cute look? *'Patrick:' Hmmm. Bold yet understated. Brilliant idea, SpongeBob. Keep up the good work. Come on, Robo, let's find more belly button lint. to SpongeBob digging a giant hole *'SpongeBob:' around Okay, no sign of Patrick. Better make this fast. a bulldozer Get ready for your dirt nap, Gummy. then stops when he sees Patrick on the bulldozer *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, what are you doing? I'm waiting. *'SpongeBob:' Uh... I was digging a hole so I could get a better view of Gummy because he is so attractive and... Allow me to demonstrate. in hole See, Patrick, the view is beautiful down here. *'Patrick:' Yeah, he does look rather dashing from this angle. Be that as it may, Gummy must be displayed properly and proudly. And I know just the place. Gummy above SpongeBob's door Isn't he breathtaking? All right, SpongeBob, we got to go. I'm gonna learn how to use a fork. Right, Robo? *'Robo 2.1:' It will be my pleasure, master. *'Patrick:' By the way, your house looks a million times better. old sock falls from the giant ball of gum and onto SpongeBob's nose *'SpongeBob:' Thanks. to later Oh, what am I going to do, Gary? It's hideous. *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob Theif:' Wishful thinking, Gary. What burglar would want to steal that thing? off and dresses up as a burglar Shhh. zips him mouth and his eyes. Cut to night where SpongeBob sneaks around his house, looking back and forth at Patrick's rock to make sure he isn't awake. He struggles to get into the ball of gum but does. A fish digs his way to where SpongeBob is *'Fish:' Who are you? Where did you come from? *'SpongeBob Theif:' Uh, up there. *'Fish:' Oh, thank Neptune. Hey, guys, I found a way out. Come on! to get out of the ball of gum I'm free! I'm free! I'm sugar-free! off the gum as everyone else does the same At last! gets out of the gum and tries pulling it off his house but gets launched back at the gum. Cut to the next day where Sandy was walking up to SpongeBob's house *'Sandy:' by and she hears a squelshing noise, thinking she stepped on Plankton, but it is gum What in tarnation? SpongeBob's house covered in gum Oh my gosh. SpongeBob? SpongeBob? on his door SpongeBob, open up. *'SpongeBob:' Sandy. *'Sandy:' SpongeBob? gasps *'SpongeBob:' Hi, Sandy. Looks like I got myself into a sticky situation. sighs *'Sandy:' Oh my gosh. How long you've been stuck there, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' All day. *'Sandy:' Well, your old pal, Sandy knows how to cut you down. *'SpongeBob:' No, wait, Sandy. The more you touch it, the angrier it gets. *'Sandy:' Oh, that's just crazy talk. Hyah! chops it but gets stuck to it *'SpongeBob:' Told ya. Save yourself, Sandy. Runaway before you end up like me! *'Sandy:' Oh, come on now, there's got to be a way. a truck driving down the street I've got an idea. the gum and lassos it onto a truck. The truck slows down but the driver puts the pedal to the metal but it's still not going anywhere Hang on tight, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah, all righty. *'Truck Driver:' Come on, Old Blue. Don't you talk back to me. Do as your told. Do it! Do it! Do it! Come on girl, do it. Come on! splits in half. The back half hits Sandy and sends her back into the pile of gum, making it explode everywhere *'Squidward:' What the...? Just let it go, Squidward. Let it go. Don't get involved, Squidward. house attaches itself to SpongeBob's and Squidward is sent out his window and onto the sticky gum Of course. *'Sandy:' I'm okay. *'Patrick:' What's this? SpongeBob, what have you done? *'SpongeBob:' Now, Patrick, I can explain. *'Patrick:' It's-it's...it's amazing. It's like a gummy wonderland. Whee! Wow, I wish I were having this much fun. I knew you'd love it. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, I have something to tell you. *'Robo 2.1:' Would you care for a massage, Master? *'Patrick:' Enough already. Sheesh. So, you were saying something, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' Uh, well, how can I put this? *'Patrick:' Aw, just come right out and... blows a fan at Patrick Will you stop? Just stop. stops *'Squidward:' Get on with it, SpongeBob. *'Sandy:' Wrap it up. *'Patrick:' Squidward? Sandy? Gee, everyone is having fun with my Gummy but me. I-I-I mean, your Gummy. *'SpongeBob:' again Patrick, do you miss your Gummy? *'Patrick:' Uh-huh. *'SpongeBob:' Well, it's still Best Friends Day. How would you like your Gummy back? *'Patrick:' Yes! *'SpongeBob:' It's yours, buddy. But first, you got to get us out of this. *'Patrick:' Oh, that's easy. all the gum up, with lawnmower sounds I told you it was easy. rumbles. He hiccups a giant ball of gum and it pops over the entire town. Gum covers the four characters as their shapely figure Wow! This is best Best Friends Day ever! Gallery TheGiftofGum1.png TheGiftofGum2.png|SpongeBob driving a bulldozer TheGiftofGum3.png TheGiftofGum4.png TheGiftofGum5.png TheGiftofGum6.png|A pair of underwear coming out the gum TheGiftofGum7.png TheGiftofGum8.png TheGiftofGum9.png TheGiftofGum10.png TheGiftofGum11.png TheGiftofGum12.png TheGiftofGum13.png TheGiftofGum14.png TheGiftofGum15.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2007 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki